Cathexis
=Appearance= 6"1' Muscular =Personality= Strength. =History= As a boy in a small mountain tribe Cathexis had an upbringing for many years without incident or notice. Trained in traditional hand to hand combat and the steel of the Cimmerians he was considered to be one which showed much skill and adeptness in the use of the blade, and thus would become a valuable asset to the tribe in future years. The fates, however, decided differently. On the eve of his 15th year Cathexis's camp was attacked in the early morning by a great band of slavers from the Pictish Wilderness. With the confusion and chaos of the early morning attack quite a number of the tribe were slain or wounded, and Cathexis found himself trapped and on the run amidst a land he knew not well. Finding himself pursued by a few of the slavers on foot he made for the safety of a nearby forest. Clearing the edge of the forest and squinting in the dark he found himself on a slight rocky outcropping overlooking a fast flowing river. As he turned back to face the way he had come he could see the savage slavers stalking silently through the forest searching for him. At once he turned, and too late he realised he had been seen. He cursed Crom, and turned to fight them as they rushed him with their crude weapons. He ran at the first with a bellowing roar, suprising him with a sudden attack. He punched and kicked, but he had not enough strength. The slaver caught him a savage blow in the stomach, and he staggered back, the wind knocked out of him. At once he was struck from behind, a cudgel knocking sense from his mind. As he slipped into inky blackness, he could swear he saw the lumbering mass of a brown bear approaching... Cathexis awoke a nightfall, a strange man kneeling over him. "You are lucky boy, that the gods gave you such a gift" said the old man, his eyes glinting in the firelight. "Ah, wha?" was all Cathexis could reply, exhaustion taking hold again. "The bear, he came to your aid. I, also, felt your call to him. Whether your own, or the gods, it seems you have an affinity for such things. It is good we meet, boy, because I also have this talent. You will live with me from now on, and you will learn. I have scant time to teach you." And with that, a new path had been found. For the next 9 years your old master taught you the path of the bear, the shamanistic ways of the old magics. You came to know your home as the Brooding Forest, a brutal and dark wilds, a place of strength. At the end of your 9 years, your master called you to him. "It is time i pass from this world" He said. "You, my last apprentice, must go out into the world. A time of reckoning is coming; i have seen it. The lands need your knowledge and your strength." With that, you ventured into the light.